Business establishments which handle a large number of cash transactions require a large amount of coins and small bills to make change. Minimum amounts of coins and small bills are normally maintained in the cash registers to make change. Accumulated cash in the form of bills are periodically transferred to a safe to reduce the risk in the event of robbery. Some of the bills are exchanged for smaller, denominations and coins, and some merely deposited for security. However, in each instance, a responsible person such as a manager or head cashier must be available to access the safe and dispense the necessary cash for change.
Systems have recently been developed which can dispense a certain amount of cash to cashiers. However, none of these systems have the ability to receive cash and account for the cash deposited and dispensed. Many of these systems also fail to provide adequate security to prevent embezzlement or theft of funds.
Therefore, there is a need for a reliable and effective system for safekeeping, receiving, dispensing and accounting for cash used in businesses.